With the increased use of connected devices, such as computers, laptops, smart phones, tablets, and the like, there is an ever growing number of ways to use these devices to make purchases. Money can be sent by entering information into a web form, by clicking buttons on an application, by scanning a Quick Response code, by bumping two phones together or in other ways.
The use of a connected device by an employee or agent to use corporate funds to make purchases on behalf of an organization can lead to a complicated reconciliation process. Checking the credit card bill every month may be tedious and error prone but more importantly it may discover errors too late in the process. The amount of time between the moment of purchase and the arrival of the bill creates uncertainty and allows a long lead time for abuse.